d20npcsfandomcom-20200214-history
Endhome Wizard's Acadamy
The Wizard’s Academy is an institution nearly as old as Endhome itself, and carries great prestige and influence in the city. Its presence and influence are one of the major reasons Endhome has long maintained its neutrality, and are one of its greatest assets in its defense. It is said to be the greatest such school on The Continent of Anamur. The academy generally has between 100 and 150 students at any given time, training in the field of wizardry, or to become sages or alchemists. Of these, about 9 in 10 are 0-level Wizards, and the remaining ten percent are Wiz1 or Wiz2 engaged in advanced study. The faculty consists of the school’s headmaster, plus the heads of each of the eight Houses, along with a number of assistants and specialists who teach specific courses. Headmaster: Stylus Kant, a human male in his late 40s or early 50s. He generally remains aloof from the students, and wears the finest of silk and woolen robes. He has a small circle of friends, and is one of the most influential citizens of Endhome. He wears his black hair in a long ponytail, and has a small goatee and mustache. Campus: The Academy campus consists of ten main buildings. The Academician’s Hall, also known as the Strom Building, is a large, triangular structure wherein dwells the faculty, as well as housing a number of research labs. The structure’s basement holds the Academy Common Library, in addition to a number of warded vaults that only the Headmaster and the House Heads may enter. It is also rumored that there are hidden vaults, enspelled so as to be undetectable to those not aware of them, which contain dangerous knowledge. At the entrance to the Academician’s Hall is a life-sized statue of Basil Strom, the wizard who founded the Academy (long since dead. Location of corpse: Unknown). The large, U-shaped building to the northeast is the Academy dormitory and dining area for the students. Though it has the capacity to hold up to 180 students, three to a chamber, it generally holds no more than 100 to 120. Staying in the dormitory for studies costs an additional fee (see Tuition below). In addition to these two large structures, there are eight smaller buildings, each of which focuses on research into one of the schools of magic: the Conjurer’s House, Evoker’s House, House of Necromantic Arts, and so on. These buildings contain school-specific libraries, research areas, lecture halls, and the residence of the head of each house. Training in the Wizard's Arts Training to become a first-level Wizard Tuition: The cost for a three-month semester is 300 gp. Training generally takes four years of full-time study, though many wizards work part time to help make ends meet and extend this period to six years. Room and board in the campus dormitory is an additional 50 gp per moth. Materials for study cost 50 gp per semester. Thus, the overall cost per semester is 500 gp, or 2,000 gp per year. For training to become a L1 spellcaster, the base cost is 300 gp per semester for tuition, with an additional cost of 50 gp in materials. Room and board, if needed, are an additional 150 gp. Thus, the overall cost is 500 gp/semester, or 2,000 gp per year. There are three ways to mitigate this expense: mentors, sponsors, and city grants. Mentors: A mentor is a member of the College faculty, who agrees to serve as a de facto master, with the student as his pupil/apprentice. It is a fairly traditional relationship used by many wizards and the like outside the school. A mentor's pupil has his or her tuition waived; the mentor provides supplies and room and board as well. However, competition is fierce for mentorship. Sponsors: A sponsor is a noble, merchant lord, or other important member of Endhome's government or society with influence. If sponsored, the tuition cost is halved, and the sponsor covers all other costs, unless a different arrangement is made between sponsor and pupil. The arrangement with the sponsor would have to be handled in-game, and the PC would need a contact in the government to do so. City Grants: Grants are offered to willing students who cannot afford membership otherwise, and whose ability meets their requirements. In exchange for the city paying basic costs, the student agrees to serve in the city government for a minimum of two years after graduating—not unlike the real-world ROTC program. Applied Studies The university also teaches advanced courses and studies in the following fields: Concentration, Craft (alchemy), Knowledge (all types), and Spellcraft. Each course lasts a semester (3 months), and provides a +1 insight bonus to that skill. Additional courses in a subject are sometimes offered, adding to the insight bonus (up to +3). Not all skills are taught each semester—consult the DM for information on what is available. Cost for class: 1,000 gp (+1), 2,000 gp (+2), 4,000 gp (+3). The individual houses also teach advanced spellcrafting labs. These labs are available each semester. Taking one costs 1,000 gp, and allows the student to attempt to learn up to three spells from that school, up to 4th level. To learn a spell, the student must succeed at a Spellcraft check with a DC of 15 + spell level for each spell to be learned. The student may instead attempt to research a new or exotic spell of that school, with a DC of 20 + spell level at the end of the semester. Non-Student Facility Access The Wizards Academy common library is open for non-students who are willing to pay a 25 gp a day fee. They may then use the library to research any spell up to 6th level. Time to research a spell in this manner is shown on the table below. Spell Type Spellcraft DC Research Time Cost Players Handbook Level 0 15 4 days 100 gp Level 1 16 1 week 175 gp Level 2 17 2 weeks 350 gp Level 3 18 3 weeks 525 gp Level 4 19 5 weeks 875 gp Level 5 20 7 weeks 1,225 gp Level 6 21 9 weeks 1,575 gp New/Other Sources Level 0 18 1 week 175 gp Level 1 19 2 weeks 350 gp Level 2 20 3 weeks 525 gp Level 3 21 4 weeks 700 gp Level 4 22 6 weeks 1,050 gp Level 5 23 9 weeks 1,575 gp Level 6 24 12 weeks 2,100 gp At the end of the Research Time period, the wizard must roll a Spellcraft check. If he succeeds, he learns the spell. If he fails, he must spend another week researching before he can try again. Research Conditions and Prohibitions 1. The intended spell or spells to be researched must be described and filed with the headmaster of the house of the appropriate school. The school reserves the right to inspect the progress of the research, and demand an accounting or terminate it if they consider the research to be hazardous. 2. Spells of the evil descriptor, and any spell that could be used to summon fiends, is not allowed. Exception: standard summon monster spells are acceptable, but if any fiendish creatures are summoned and this is discovered, the school shall immediately terminate any research and ban the researcher from all further use of the facilities. Research that interferes with the daily operations of the academy is also forbidden. 3. A copy of any spell successfully researched must be filed with the school for their library, if they so request. 4. The school reserves the right to curtail a person’s research and forbid them further access to the school for any reason, and without warning. Purchasing & Copying Spells The academy does not sell spells, nor allow them to be copied from existing spellbooks as general policy. A person wishing to purchase a spell can make a private arrangement with an individual, or purchase them as scrolls from the city’s markets. The academy does not officially sponsor any magic item creation. However, individual faculty members or even students might be approached privately to perform such activities if given sufficient incentive. Teaching at the Academy A wizard or sage may be invited to teach at the Academy; usually such invitations are extended to specialist wizards or scholars with an unusual field of study. Guest teachers are paid only 250 gp per semester, but gain free room and board and have free access to the Academy library and labs for private research. Note that due to the teacher’s busy schedule, all research times are doubled while conducting such research. Category:Immortal Ages In Shadow Geographia & Places of Interest Category:All Things Janeko